


Guilty Pleasures

by Wechtbang



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Male Solo, Open Marriage, Other, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex, minor references of cheating, no real plot lets be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wechtbang/pseuds/Wechtbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Someone shows Dan Bad Dragon dildos. He’s horrified at first but Barry notices lots of strange packages about six inches in length showing up at the doorstop a few weeks later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that all of these stories were not beta read so if I missed something in my proof reading I'm sorry!

“This is fucking disgusting.” Danny said as he scrolled through the black and red page, various colors and shapes of fantasy cocks gleaming back at him. Suzy just cackled, grinning at his horrified face. “You gotta admit, they’re sort of pretty.” Dan snapped his attention to her, “SUZY!” He laughed and pushed her over, closing out the page. “You’re fucking weird.” He laughed, snapped the lid of his laptop down and shook his head.

Later that night, Danny had opened his laptop in the privacy of his own room, shakily setting it on his lap and typed carefully. ‘They’re gross Danny stop. Stop what you’re doing. Fuck look at that one.’ He shook his head and closed his laptop again firmly, glaring at it. An hour went by and he tried to distract himself but finally, Dan snagged up his computer and threw the top open. “Fuck it.” He murmured softly. He decided if he was going to do this, he was really going to do it. He found a smaller sized one, something he might actually be able to take. But blooming with texture. In the end, Danny decided on a small Kelvin, he placed the order and looked at his computer, a small bloom of regret building in his stomach. He pushed his computer away and curled up in his bed.

In the next couple weeks he had forgotten completely. Until a small box showed in their mailbox. Barry tossed it to him as he got the mail before walking to his room to crash at his desk to do some editing. Danny looked at him and frowned before cutting it open, popping the cardboard open. OH JEEZE. He closed, the box quickly and stood, making sure he exited the room casually. When he got into his room he closed the door, locked it and pulled out the pale blue and white dildo that had been curled up in the 4x4x4 box out of its packaging. Purple tissue paper fell to the floor where it would lay for the rest of the night. He pulled the bag off carefully, feeling the silicone in his fingers and blinking. It was soft, softer then he had expected. Squishy under his thumbs and he smiled a tiny bit. Huh…even if it was kind of weird…he had to admit it was really well detailed. Pretty almost. This was stupid. Danny it’s a fucking dildo. He stuffed it back in the box and put it under his bed. Dan decided he’d wait till Barry left.

A faint breeze came in through Danny’s window and the tall male was seated naked in his bed. He held the dragon shaped dildo in his hand and bit down on his lower lip. Was he really doing this? Fuck yeah he was. He just spent almost a hundred dollars on the fucking thing. He leaned back, his long legs stretched out across his duvet. He held it carefully and let it lay across his stomach as he shifted around a tad and reached for his nightstand. He pulled the drawer out, taking out his small bottle of lubricant and slicked up his fingers. He worked his fingers into him slowly. It was always a little uncomfortable at first but he was soon a small writhing mess on his bed. Daniel rolled onto his stomach, getting a bit more comfortable as he fingered himself. He worked his fingers deeper, before he brushed against that bundle of nerves. He panted hard, already seeing stars as he worked those fingers deeper. Danny pulled his fingers free after he felt he was ready and pushed the head of the small ridged dildo into his backside. His back arched immediately when he felt the head pop in and start to sink deeper. “Oh…WOW.” He gasped, his face against the pillows as he sunk it deeper. His hair stuck to his skin, the wild mane of curls looking more unruly then usual.

Danny had never expected how good it would feel to sink it slowly into him and when he started to pull it back out, that’s when he felt the ridges grind against his prostate. He nearly came then and there, his hips bucked forward and grinded his cock against the sheets of the bed. His hands gripped at the blankets more before he started to thrust the toy into him. “Jesus fuck.” He groaned, his back arching again as he pulled his knee up a tad, and angling the dragon shaped dildo to sink in deeper. The way those ridges glided over his prostate had him shaking and biting down into his hand, trying to muffle any screams of pleasure that tried to sneak out. If he got started he’d never be able to stop, and he didn’t know when Barry could come home. After all, lets face it that’d be a bit of an awkward moment.

He pulled it out slowly before sinking it hard and deep into himself and he growled sharply into the pillow. His hips thrust forward against the bed, precum stained the sheets and his eyes closed tight. Danny moaned weakly, his body shaking before he rolled carefully on his back and buried the silicone cock deeper into his ass. He grabbed his cock firmly in his free hand and started to stroke quick. “Oh son of a bitch.” He shuddered and his back arched further off the bed. He felt the base of the toy pressed up against him and he sunk it as far as possible, the dragon cock hilted inside him. His orgasm hit him hard and fast when and his hips bucked up, spilling his seed across his stomach. He gaped for a breath, as if the wind had been knocked out of him before he gasped hard and his chest heaved. “F-fuck.” Nearly a full five minutes after his climax, he looked down at the dried cum on his stomach and winced as he slowly slid the toy out of him.

With a heavy shudder, he dropped his head back and swallowed harshly. Yeah. He had to get more of these. After a quick shower, a quick wash of the toy, he stashed the pale dildo in a handkerchief he had shoved in the bottom of his sock drawer. No accidental discoveries. He’d find something different to store them all in in his closet in the next couple weeks. When he pulled on a pair of clean boxers, he hopped back onto his computer and made another purchase. He glanced at his dresser and bit his lower lip, he was so tempted for another round but he could feel the ache and decided to push off a second event for another day.

It was almost four months later when Danny was stretched out on the couch in his house, staring at the television. Barry, Arin and Ross had gone to some animation class six hours out of town, deciding instead of driving home, they’d just book a hotel. So here he was, bored, alone and watching TV. He groaned as he rolled over off the couch, landed on his hands and knees before he pushed himself to his feet. He knew he’d be alone, so why not right? He pulled his shirt off and tossed it onto the chair near the door. Before he knew it, he had his newest Bad Dragon toy buried inside him, the Swamp Wyrm and all its textured glory and bright colors.

He groaned, head tilted back and stroked his cock with a firm hand before he felt another hand on his thigh. He swore he nearly hard a heart attack when he jerked hard away from the touch, eyes wide. “WHATTHEFUCK.” Suzy stood next to his bed, that devilish smirk spread over her lips. “So, not so disgusting now are they?” She asked as she crawled onto his over sized bed. “S-Suzy!?” Danny stuttered, eyes wide as she straddled his thigh carefully, hand on his waist. Danny held his dick still in his hand, too stunned to say anything as she looked at him with those perfectly painted cat eyes. “Don’t mind me. It just got lonely at home without Arin there.” She swirled her perfectly manicured nail in a circle against his pelvis.

“S-Suzy your, y-your married.” he stuttered. He was tensed up around the toy buried inside him, the curve in the middle pressed so perfect against his prostate. “Don’t worry Danny, you’re Arin’s best friend, he’s not going to mind anyway.” She purred.

“Exactly! He’s my best friend! He’s going to be pissed that you’re even here!” He stuttered, gritting his teeth and moving his second hand from his balls to cover his hardon.

“Dan really its okay. We sort of talked about this already. Besides, I totally knew you didn’t really hate Bad Dragon. How many have you bought? Three? Four?” she teased, slipping out of her shirt. Danny stared at her, eyes wide. He’d always thought she was attractive, gorgeous and Arin was the luckiest guy in the fucking world. But here she was. undressing. In his room. In front of him. Leaving him trembling as he stared at her like a dog staring at a piece of meat. Soon enough she stripped down and Danny wasn’t even sure he was awake. He’d definitely fallen asleep on the couch. Yep that was the only thing that could explain this. At least until she tipped down and pushed his hands away from that throbbing boner he had. Her tongue rolled along the length of his cock, leaving a shimmery trail of wetness in its wake. Danny groaned and arched his back, he gripped at the sheets and started to squirm under the ministrations of her tongue. “S-Suzy we s-shouldn't do this.” he groaned out loudly, gritting his teeth as he gasped. His body betrayed him though.

He panted hard, eyes closed as he pushed his hips up to her lips. She suckled at the head of his manhood, tongue running across the tip and her hand gripped his length as she stroked him. He struggled to make his mind work and when he opened his eyes, she’d thrown her leg over his other. “Don’t worry Dan, it’s okay, just relax.” She whispered and leaned down, kissing his lips slowly as she worked him up against her entrance. His breath hitched in his throat as she started to sink down on him and he couldn’t help but whisper against his lips. “You’re so fucking wet Suzy.” This HAD To be a dream. But she’d hilted herself fully on his cock and he widened his eyes a little. It’d been way too long since he’d been inside a woman. It was almost unbearable.

She didn’t need any foreplay, she was already soaked. It made Danny wonder how long she might have been watching him, getting off on his squirming. God that was hot to think about. He moaned deeply and thrusted his hips up, reaching for her chest and finding her nipples through the thin (nearly non existent) bra. She squirmed on top of him, reaching back and pressing that dildo deeper into Dan. He was shocked when she pressed on it, the slickness making it sink in easy. He bucked harder under her, sending her bouncing on his lap and she moaned, tossing her hair over her shoulders as her head leaned back. “Fuck Danny.” She growled, looking down and smirking, lifting her hips up and sinking back down onto him as she started to ride him.

Within only a few moments they had gotten a good rhythm. He would thrust up, she would push that toy deeper into him, and she would meet his bucks with her own down. Dan wasn’t going to last long, that much he knew so as she fucked him like a stallion, he tried to treasure it, he guessed that this would never happen again. As his hips thrusted up hard into her, Suzy moaned out a sharp scream, free hand digging her nails into his chest. She released the deeply buried toy and braced herself on his chest. She bounced on him, smiling down at him and watching the expressions on his face twisting from a pleasured groan to gritting his teeth together. So perfect. It was so different then fucking Arin, he was smaller, thinner, a longer cock but not nearly as aggressive and not nearly as thick. Danny hit places deep in her she hadn’t felt in a while, but Arin really filled her up. Two halves of the same perfect coin.

Danny dug his nails into her hips, leaving scratch marks he hoped she had an explanation for already. He was almost there, and as he felt his climax build in his gut, he groaned hard and tilted his head back, “Fuck Suzy I’m going to come.” He snarled, hips still meeting hers, causing that toy to rock deep inside him and press harder against his prostate with soft ridges. Oh yeah, he was going to come soon. Suzy leaned back just a tad, his head rubbing just right inside her before she felt that orgasm wrack her body. A delighted scream rolled from her lips as she locked around him like a vice and her nails left scratch marks down his chest. She held on for dear life as he bucked twice more into her, so hard she swore she felt him bottom out inside her. She rolled through her orgasm and as she did, a warm spread through her. She could feel him twitch with each pulse as he emptied himself into her, and his desperate moans rolling from his lips. It’d been way too long.

She leaned down and pressed her lips against his slow and warm. “So when do you wanna come over and try mine?” she beamed, seeing the shocked look on his face she laughed. “Told you they were awesome. I’ve got a couple at my house. Arin loves them.” She purred as his eyes came back to focus, gazing up at her with an exhausted expression crossing his face. “Shut up Suze.” he rumbled, chuckling deeply and pulling her down to nuzzle into her neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Took some liberties with this one. Could have made it a lot longer but they were supposed to be short drabbles when I wrote them! The new stuff that isn't archived off of Tumblr will definitely be longer. Lemme know what you think! Might do a follow up series with all three of them.


End file.
